


Interlude

by Bam4Me



Series: It's Own Little World [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ageplay, Agoraphobia, Daddy!Blaise, Future Papa!Draco, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, little!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> *frustrated noises*
> 
> harrypottergays.tumblr.com

Settling into a D/s relationship, was a thing that took some adjusting. Of course, you can’t do it alone most of the time.

 

While it’s important to establish that you and your partner have your own dynamic, and mimicking others will lead to trouble, you also need to understand that other people have valuable information that can help you settle into a happy, long term relationship.

 

Which is why Blaise thought it would be an amazing idea to find a Bigs and littles munch to go to.

 

Harry, while he’d yet to say no, and looked like he’d probably go as long as Blaise stayed with him, did not agree that this was the best course of action.

 

In fact, he would quite like to stay inside his playroom and make pretty pictures with the new coloured pencils that Daddy had got him. Heck, he’d even be polite and nice if Draco came over today. But… leaving the house seems like something that big kids do, and he doesn’t feel very big right now.

 

He gave Blaise a pout from the back seat of the car. He wanted to be in the front seat with him, but Daddy says that little boys need to stay in the back so they can be safe. He had his teddy bear and Daddy had charmed the windows so anyone looking in would see a three year old boy so he wouldn’t feel nervous about being here, but he still didn’t want to go.

 

He would, cause Daddy wanted him to, but he felt all nervous and squirmy in his belly the further down the drive towards the little town that Blaise’s manor was outside of. It was a long drive, since they were going a full two towns over, but Daddy had packed him a bag with toys to play with.

 

Blaise glanced up into the mirror at him before putting his eyes back on the road. The driveway was long, through winding trees forest area. Harry liked it, but even during the day, it was a little dark and scary for little boys. “Little bird, where’s your binky?”

 

Harry hummed, looking around the seat for it. He looked back up at the mirror and gave him a shrug, “Doesn’t know, Daddy.”

 

Blaise nodded, wondering if he’d forgotten to give it to him before starting the car. Harry was on the smaller end of his littlespace today, not very big at all, and Blaise wanted to make him feel comfortable. He carefully pulled over to the side of the road, not wanting to take his eyes off of it for too long in case a deer ran across the road, but turned to open up the baby bag next to him in the front seat. He pulled out a pacifier and a soft clip so he could attach it to Harry’s shirt.

 

Harry let him put the pacifier clip on him, though he did grizzle at being treated so little though. He didn’t know why Daddy didn’t think he was a big boy today, he felt plenty big. He… he just needed a little time to let it set in…

 

Blaise leaned in, running one hand against Harry’s neck. “Hey, what’s with that face, baby?”

 

Harry sighed, leaning back against the seat. He  _ knew _ , in his adult mind, that this was important, for them to establish a relationship and get to know other people in their community, and not only that, but because of his fear of leaving the house, this was honestly good for him to learn to leave for specific things, but as a little, he felt icky in his tummy and squirmy.

 

“‘S nothing, Daddy. Just, just, ‘s hard.”

 

Blaise nodded, understanding fully. They had both talked about it before, and they agreed they needed to try and get Harry out of the house more often, but it was hard to do. “I know, my baby bird is such a brave boy. His daddy is  _ so _ proud of him for this.”

 

Harry looked up at Blaise with big adoring eyes, “Is?”

 

Blaise nodded, leaning to press a kiss to Harry’s temple. “So,  _ so _ proud.”

 

Harry smiled, wiggling in the seat happily as his daddy turned back around, pulling back onto the road. He was always happy to make his daddy happy. The rest of the ride to the meeting went fairly well.

 

***

 

Daddy was right. Harry did make some friends at the meeting, and they were awesome. Other littles knew how important things like crayon care are, or why naps are so  _ so _ very rude to make little boys take.

 

Blaise is happy, he hasn’t seen his baby so little and excitable before. It was adorable.

 

Which is why he was spending the day outside with his boy.

 

See, Harry was nervous around others, but when given the right attention, and making sure not to go too far, he liked lots of things that other little boys did, including rough housing, and lots of running around. He was so sweet, Blaise just loved his tiny boy so much.

 

Blaise took a moment to nuzzle into Harry’s neck when the little boy laid back in the tall grass, looking tuckered out from their play. Harry giggled at the tickly feeling, wiggling on the grass. He was wearing overalls with a bright yellow shirt underneath, and Blaise thought he looked rather like a little ducking, constantly following Blaise around like he did when he was on the smaller side of the toddler range. Harry was clingy when he was so small.

 

But, he didn’t have his binky today, probably forgotten in his playroom when he’d excitably asked Blaise if they could play out back in the grass. He’d probably want it later, but for now he seemed fine.

 

“Is my baby feeling sleepy? Maybe it’s nearly time for a nap-”

 

Harry let out an offended noise, “Daddy! Isn’t time for that, is  _ never _ time for that!”

 

Blaise pulled back, giving the boy a mock shocked look, “My little boy needs naps though. He’ll get icky tired and grumpy if he doesn’t get one.”

 

Harry whined a little. “Isn’t, isn’t, Harry doesn’t get grumps, Daddy.”

 

“Of course not, Daddy must be thinking of another little boy. One who gets cookies and cuddles.”

 

Harry grizzled a little at that. “Harry gets cookies and cuddles.”

 

“But not naps. That’s an important distinction.”

 

Harry nodded, looking a little sleepy, despite his intentions on not napping. “Yeah, Daddy.”

 

Blaise grinned, standing up from the grass and helping Harry up with him. He figured he’d lure Harry into his bedroom with the promise of cuddles and stories, and his baby would be out like a light. “You wanna ride on Daddy’s back?”

 

Harry nodded, rubbing one eye tiredly. Blaise leaned back for him to scramble up, piggy back style. Harry nuzzled into his daddy’s neck while he adjusted them for a better fit, and Blaise started walking back to the house.

 

He closed the back sliding glass door with one hand and started walking back towards the back of the manor where the bedrooms were. When he passed the main living room though, Harry made some rousing noises against his neck. “‘aco.”

 

Blaise stopped, “What was that, baby duck?”

 

Harry nuzzled into him again before squirming himself down from Blaise’s back, and going into the living room Blaise had passed. Blaise blinked a few times in surprise but followed him in.

 

Harry was on the other side of the room, still fairly little and tired, arms wrapped around Draco’s waist. Draco must have just come through the floo, because he still looked a little dusty from the trip, and while a bit surprised, he did hug the little back.

 

Harry’s been a bit clingy since making up with his old childhood friend, an unexpected result of being both little and having honestly missed having him as a friend. It was so so cute. Draco awkwardly patted Harry’s back when the hug went a little longer than most would consider socially acceptable, and Blaise had the feeling that Harry was more than half asleep anyways, leaning into Draco’s chest with sleepy noises.

 

Blaise rolled his eyes when his friend turned to look at him with desperate ‘help me’ eyes. “Okie dokie, someone’s tired.” He gently extracted Harry’s sleepy, clingy arms from Draco’s waist, picking him up while Draco looked thankful for being rescued. He tried to put Harry over his shoulder so he didn’t risk looking weird, but Harry had other ideas, legs wrapping around his waist with skinny arms tight around his neck. Harry was more than half asleep it seems.

 

Draco looked at him, both amused and worried for him, but Blaise just rolled his eyes, arms going around Harry’s back. “I’ll be back in a minute. He’s going to bed.”

 

Draco nodded, grinning, “Seems like it.”

 

Blaise left back into the hallway with him.

 

After getting Harry settled into his bed, and tucking him in, Blaise couldn’t help but think that he was just too adorable, getting clingy and sweet on people he likes. His baby is cute.

**Author's Note:**

> harrypottergays.tumblr.com


End file.
